


The Week Before Halloween

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Werewolf AU! [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Halloween, OT7, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: A little week of halloween for My Fault, Yes. My Problem, No. and The Prologue. Until October 31st 2017 you can request scenarios that you would like me to write about other than that there will be seven one chapter stories originally that I will upload the seven days before halloween.Thanks - Awkwarddragons





	1. Introduction

A little week of halloween for My Fault, Yes. My Problem, No. and The Prologue.

Until November 5th 2017 you can request scenarios that you would like me to write about other than that there will be a couple one chapter stories originally that I will write counting up to Halloween. 

Stories that I am writing for this story are (In order)

  1. Haunted House/Hayride
  2. Apple Picking/Pumpkin Patch/Corn Maze
  3. Murder Mystery Room (Costumes) 



Now above is what I plan to do! You can request other things with any other pairings, try not to request what is above (Sorry i'm not clear about things), as the main story is an OT7 originally. Thank you and have fun requesting or reading.  

\- Awkwarddragons 


	2. Haunted Houses And Hayrides

Doesn’t really match up with story dates but oh well just enjoy the spooky season short stories

* * *

* * *

 

Mark watched as the scene before him unfolded into utter chaos, he just sank further into Jinyoungs arms. The betas being able to bring a comfort and tension to life unlike any other. But back to the chaos now.

Jaebum was helping Jackson with the twins, they were going to be watched for the day by Jeonghan and Seungcheol while Jaebums pack went out for a late night full of fright. Or so that’s what the brochure said, Mark was just going to see the scared faces of his pack members going through the haunted attractions. Supposedly there was a few houses, a hayride, and even a walk through the witches woods. Mark was all for the horror however BamBam was instantly against it, he was outweighed by Yugyeom though who looked ecstatic over the idea. They were weird.

They were his weird boyfriends. Was he even dating Yugyeom? Hell was anyone dating Yugyeom? Mark pushed the thought out as Youngjae ran into the room with two bags on his shoulders, one for each of the twins. Meanwhile Yugyeom was pouting while the youngest alpha fussed with his coat and telling him that it will be cold out not warm. The brunette just pouted and whined about something that Mark really could care less about.

After a minute Jaebum breathed a sigh of release and ordered everyone to put shoes on. Jackson was twitchy as he kept checking on the twins over and over, he was nervous and that was understandable. After all this was one of the first times he would be away from the twins for sometime.

“Alright everybody let’s head on out.” Jaebum shouted as Youngjae rambled on about a checklist of things like gloves or the tickets or better yet directions. The chaos continued though as they all looked at the truck and then at the seven of them. Quickly it was deicide that the twins would sit in the back with Jackson and Jaebum would drive with Youngjae beside him while everyone else was in the bed of the pick up truck. No one dared speak out of line as they were already running late and soon the lines would get long.

Mark hopped onto the back of truck and pulled Jinyoung up with him, though Jinyoung went to BamBam and left Mark with Yugyeom. Of course Mark said nothing and cuddled up slowly to the omega, who was if nothing a little frightened. The exact reason why would remain a mystery.

Before they took off Jackson wrapped two blankets around each pair and gave each a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he was back in the backseat and they were off their little cabin home turning into a small black dot the further they got away.

**…**

Seungcheol and Jeonghan welcomed Jackson and the twins in with Jaebum trailing behind. With the two seats now available they would sit on each others lap for the forty five minute drive to the event. Jinyoung once again took to sitting on BamBams lap leaving Mark to sit on Yugyeoms. He wasn’t complaining he just felt uneasy with the number of omegas in the pack. Three vs two vs two. Kind of not fair in a sense. The omegas outweigh the alphas and betas.

“Mark?” Yugyeom asked in his sweet voice that instantly had the brunette banishing all his bad thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Are-do you want me to move?”

“No.” Mark stated without missing a beat. “Stay with me.” Mark turned around and pressed a kiss to Yugyeoms temple. Something that had the white haired alpha sitting by the other window fuming. Thankfully Jackson opened their side and they had to climb out to let him in, distracting the younger alpha from what Mark had done.

He really felt that Yugyeom needed the interaction and that it was vital if he was to live with them as a pack. Especially after the whole vampire scare and pack bonding activity. Now it really felt like he could hear Yugyeoms inner thoughts. For example last night around two in the morning the poor boy was panicking over what spread to use for his late night toast, he eventually chose grape jelly after a ten minute debate with himself.

Hearing ones thoughts took concentration and trust from the one whose mind is being read. Yugyeom really didn’t have any control and sometimes it slipped therefore his thoughts were out for the whole pack to hear and indulge in.

When they began to drive away Jaebums words of reassurance came to Jackson who was pouting behind his smile. He was worried for the twins and yeah that was understandable, but still he should hang out without them for once in a while it was giving him gray hair.

“Jack.” Mark reached over and ruffled the boys blond hair. “They’ll be fine, if anything you should be worried about yourself.” The beta smiled, he loved horror and Halloween was one of his favorite holidays of course.

Jackson didn’t respond and the noise died down till the radio was the only thing left making noise, it stayed that way for the whole drive. Youngjae occasionally barked out directions from the front seat though and Jaebum just gave a little ‘okay’ in response. The omega was the first to join and therefore had privileges others didn’t, for example front seat was his. Always and forever.          

The Souls Of Lost Hope was nearly empty as Jaebum pulled into the parking lot. They ended up in the middle of nowhere just as the sun was going down. Way to be suspicious Souls Of The Lost Hope.

Everyone got out and stretched before they headed over to the ticket stand on the small farm. Jinyoung checked and made sure everyone had bracelets, Mark found his caring nature funny and gave him a little eskimo kiss. Nonetheless the other beta took his hand as the group broke off into their respective groups. Only person standing out was Jackson clinging to Jaebums side, he was supposed to be beside them not him. Though Mark was not about to start a fight so instead he dragged Jinyoung to the closet house. A haunted mansion with some steampunk chick out front guarding the entrance, up close you could see a rusted pipe through her head.

Jinyoung didn’t protest at all so Mark took that as a go for it sign and smiled. He handed the tickets to the lady who took them and shoved them into a little bag on her hip.

“Please do not touch the actors, they will not touch you.” She spoke in a monotone voice as she knocked loudly on the door before opening it. “Have fun.” Then they walked in.

“Wow could she possibly be any happier?” Jinyoung said sarcastically causing Mark to laugh despite their current location.

The mansion, or really complex maze in a wheat field(?), smelled like cheap fog and plastic with red lights being the only thing from making the place a dark maze. Well aside from the lack of sunlight and or a moon.

Mark wound his hand through Jinyoungs as they passed through the entrance way and followed the makeshift tunnel to guide the passengers. They passed a family portrait with several of the family faces scratched off and then someone shouted loudly as the popped out from behind a corner. Jinyoung nearly swore and punched the poor guy. The blue eyed beta laughed as his boyfriend continued to curse down the hallway.

Then they turned corner and there were two paths. One going left and the other going right. Right to the garden, left to the kitchen. Both betas looked at each and turned to he right.

“There’s most likely a killer chef in there who is going to jump scare our asses off so let’s go with the garden.” Jinyoung reasoned dragging Mark as they walked to the right and then ran to the left. Some old plants versus zombie looking zombie was chasing them with a pair of garden shears screaming so loud that Mark was laughing out in joy, or maybe fear.

In the kitchen was no killer chef probably because he was on the chopping block. A dripping noise was added for the scene as the chefs blood trickled onto the floor.

“Don’t tell anyone!” A little girl dressed in a white night gown shouted as she popped up from behind the chefs corpse, scaring both of them and making their hearts stop. Though their feet were moving. After the kitchen was of course a dining hall.

Chandelier on the table which was caved into the floor and no chairs to be found around it. It was bare and there appeared to be no one in their so both hurried out and came to the game room where a man sat on a chair. His eyes were wide and mouth hung open a little as a pool stick stuck out of his heart. Just as they passed by he shouted at them.

“Don’t go in there she’s dangerous!” Then he went back to his pose with both boys looking at him with questioning eyes.

Then they started to pop out around every corner till the end where the little girl from before, or just another actress dressed like her was on the floor crying while holding a picture frame.

“Please don’t leave…” She was sobbing and Jinyoung stopped by his low key paternal instincts probably kicking in at the worst time. It was predictable that this was a spook so when she screamed and then laughed manically Jinyoung stumbled back and Mark caught him before he fell.

With the final jump scare over both boys walked out of the house and back into the fresh night air that didn’t smell like cheap fog or fake blood.

“That was fun.” Mark laughed and the orange eyed beta beside him rolled his eyes.  

“Yeah, right.” Jinyoung scoffed, he was upset because he got spooked a little. The brunette found it found hilarious until Jinyoung began to pout then he gave a kiss making it all better.  After a second of just staring stupidly into each others odd eyes they dialed up Jaebum, who responded and the only sound that could be heard was his rich laughter as the other two with him screamed out in fright.

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” Jinyoung spoke into the phone and both could picture Jaebum rolling his eyes and then taking a breath before responding.

“Yeah. Yeah. Why don’t you come over here and help me. We’re near The Mining Incident.”

“Got it.” Mark said before hanging up.

“Well off we go to The Mining Incident.”

By the time they managed to find the trio it had turned out that Yugyeom and BamBam had also joined up. They looked over the map while BamBam and Youngjae cowered behind their pack leader when people apart of the spooky gig decided to get up close and personal.

“So we go to the asylum and then clown house then we can choose what else we want to do.” Jaebum smiled widely that cunning yet sweet smile before running off. Mark watched as the younger boys ran ahead towards the house leaving him with Jinyoung once again.

Yugyeom looked ecstatic as he pulled BamBam behind him while on the other hand Jaebum was giving Jackson a piggyback and Youngjae was laughing loudly beside them. Once again they were splitting up despite heading in the same direction. That changed though when they all met up in front of the office building by day and insane asylum by night called none other than The Asylum. Mark gave it a three out of five based on name, prop, and how bad the others were already shaking outside of the house.

Once again a lady this time in a witch costume greeted before knocking and going over the no touching rule. She was way to enthusiastic and even tried fliting with their youngest, which turned BamBam into protective overdrive. Something that he would later regret due to constant teasing from other pack members.

She opened the door and they entered, all seven of them.

Jackson had moved and so had Youngjae. Jackson stole Jinyoung while Youngjae joined BamBam hiding behind the fearless Yugyeom. Clearly they thought they thought they knew who to hide behind. Jaebum stood off to the side as he waited for the oldest.

When Mark caught up he gave a little wave despite the ear piercing scream from the group in front of them.

This house was similar to the last only this time the red light was blue and was flickering. The asylums patients could be heard screaming as well, well they hoped it was the patients screaming. The twists were more complex too as they winded through the corners and past the people. Since it was dark it was difficult to tell who was real and who wasn’t, the younger ones really didn’t care though. Real or not they were having none of it. When the people jumped out they would shout and curse at points trying. Jackson tried to fight back despite his loud screaming that caused Jinyoung to laugh. Mark just smiled as he watched all of this unfold before him.

They traveled through the corridors of the asylum and some of the darker test rooms or operating theaters. Or even worse the canteen.

A hand took a hold of his arm and he turned ready to sock the idiot who dared grab him, but it was only Jaebum and therefore he calmed down slightly. They walked into a dead zone where nothing happened and it really was a transition hallway, the others were way ahead leaving only them. Jaebum smiled before leaning down and giving Mark a soft kiss. The air smelled nasty like the last and the alpha seemed to wash that all away and replace it with a rich firewood and vanilla smell, one that Mark could drown in with no cares.

Jaebum held his hand and they walked on. Someone in a wheelchair shouted at him and began protest daily medication scaring Mark more than he would admit. After the crazy hallway of wheelchair guy was a hallway with patient beds covered in white sheets.

Silently the beta did the math and came up to an impossible conclusion that they would not be scared. Jaebum gripped his hand as they walked through. The first one to pop up had Mark screaming and cursing silently. Jaebum laughed, but he paid for it when the next person popped up on his side and scared the daylights out of him. This continued before the two were laughing so hard that they couldn’t possibly be scared anymore.

They left the house after that hallway and it finally dawned on them that that was it and it really wasn’t too bad. After that Mark began to get startled by the little things and made Jaebum laugh. Jinyoung as well, they were back to traveling in their small group and that was perfect for him.

Everyone came up and spent sometime walking with him making him feel well loved and needed. A reassurance that was grateful.

**…**

The clown house was similar to the rest only replacing the creepy family and or staff as well as doctors or patients with clowns. Everywhere. Literally.  

Half the house made Mark felt like he took several drugs before hand while other times he thought he should have at least been on them. This house was Marks favorite, for a few wonderful reasons. None of them had to do with the fact of how bad he was scared at points.

For one after they walked through the bus and got off the clown behind the wheel honked it and BamBam freaked while Youngjae threw a slipper by reflex. That required a lot of apology despite the clown saying that it was fine over and over. Then in the mirror house Jinyoung walked straight into a mirror and started swearing like a sailor when he got lost, thankfully Jaebum helped him, pressing soft kisses to the boys temple in hopes to calm him.

Finally Jackson. Jackson and the clown bouncing around with a chainsaw. That damn actor chased Jackson out of the house faster than a racehorse after leaving the gate, it was impressive. It started out by quietly following him with chainsaw noises and then he snuck up on him with a loud evil laugh and chainsaw roaring, Jackson was having none of it.

Mark breathed in the cold fall air as he leaned against Yugyeom. They finished up all the houses and opted out on the walk in fear of more injuries. Despite that there were none, they were just lazy looking for an excuse. Mostly though it was do the long line snaking around several ten ropes or so, they weren’t going to wait that long. So they hopped onto the hayride instead with an old western cowboy narrating and barely any line.

“Okay please stay seated and do not move from your spot. The actors will not hurt you so please don’t worry.” The cowboy put on a western accent and smiled creepily before the tractor moved pulling them along while he narrated some made up story about the place. The beta tuned out and instead looked at the woods they were passing through along with all the complicated props. People came up and they tried to scare them, for three of them it worked the other four were left unfazed and even complaining that it wasn’t that bad.

Mark was tired though and felt himself falling asleep against the taller boy. When the ride ended Yugyeom gave him a piggy back to the truck where he fell asleep for good on the youngers lap for the ride home.

**…**

When Mark woke up it was late at night and yet voices were still loud downstairs. So he stumbled down and found everyone, but Jaebum and Jackson present. The oldest took his seat in the armchair and tossed the blanket over his lap.

“Mark hello.” Youngjae spoke with a smile and it was hard to believe the poor boy was scared witless a couple hours ago. Mark listened as they continued to tell stories about the night and what they liked or disliked about the haunted houses.

For once Mark found his small home complete. Maybe a few more little ones here and there in a few years time, but for now this was fine and this was nice. The seven of them with little twins who were literally naughty and nice.

Standing up the brown beta wolf moved over to the fireplace where he quickly hid under the blanket wrapped around his small body and removed his clothes before shifting, he wasn’t going to rip another pair of his jeans ever again. The warm fireplace and autumn smell in the air along with laughter from his family brought on the good dreams and a home feeling. His home the one that he found.       


	3. Apple Picking/Pumpkin Patch/Corn Maze

Yugyeom rolled over in his bed and snuggled his face into his fur throw blanket. It smelled just like BamBams peppermint and earthy rain smell, a perfect mix in an odd way. Wait…it was really soft almost exactly like BamBams coat. Yugyeom peered open his right red eye and sure enough there his alpha was sleeping in wolf form beside him.

The omega whined and rolled over so his back was facing the older, he was too tired for games and the other should know that.

“Wakey! Wakey!” The door slammed open and Yugyeom shot up in bed like someone touched him with a live wire. After a minute of letting his spiked heart rate return to normal he glared at Jackson who was sitting on the end of his bed. “Oh don’t look at me like that Yugyeom. Today we go to pick apples and pumpkins as well as raid the farms store! Imagine the cinnamon donuts and candy apples, yum. Sadly though we can’t bring the twins.” Jackson pouted, but his wide smile instantly returned. “Bonus point though is the corn maze.”

Yugyeom just blinked at the over eager alpha and only then noticed Mark standing in the corner with Myeong. Jackson turned around too and smiled upon seeing his son. He jumped out hurriedly and cooed at him.

“Sounds like fun.”

Yugyeom turned his attention away from the three in the doorframe and looked over as BamBam had the covers halfway covering his chest. He blushed knowing that the other boy was wearing nothing under the sheet. Thankfully Jackson was to the rescue with his innocent son. After giving the youngest quick instruction on how to hold a baby and how not to the older omega passed Myeong off.

Yugyeom held him carefully and a smile crossed his face as Myeong looked up at him with bright brown eyes. With a wide smile he showcased the little one off to BamBam. They stayed like that for sometime before Jackson cut them off.

“As much as I would love to see you too ogle Myeong and let him convince you to have one of your own I really want to go get food.” Mark stated bluntly causing the younger ones to blush.

Yugyeom handed Myeong back over and searched the closet for clothes while BamBam himself left for his room to get dressed. By the time both boys were downstairs the twins had been dropped off once again to the Seventeen household and everybody was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

“About time.” Jinyoung complained from where he sat leaning on Youngjae. The younger was checking a camera and smiling at whatever was on it. Yugyeom said nothing and just slipped on his boots before trudging out the door first. Every joined eventually and they all piled back into Jaebums truck with the music playing low, only this time they sang along.

It took about twenty five minutes to get to the small farm and once there Jackson was fooling around with Jinyoung. He was jumping around and doing cute faces causing the serious boy to break out in smiles.

Yugyeom took in the small farm. A little red and white barn transformed into a store that was busy with plenty of customers judging from the semi-packed parking lot. Next to the large store was a small little barn with a large sign hanging over it that read ‘Petting Zoo’, the pumpkin patch was across from both and huge. The orchard was beside it meaning that the corn maze was somewhere in the back and beyond of the small little farm.

“It’s nice and quaint.” Jaebum announced beside him and he nodded slowly breathing in the fall smell. Yugyeom was going to say something back, but BamBam and Mark returned with their bags and a business card tucked into his long coat pocket. Then they were off into the large orchards with Youngjae telling them that he needed some fuji apples if they wanted apple baked goods later. No one really argued and instead just nodded, marching off to the designated apple section. Unlike last night with the haunted houses they all stuck together and even posed for a few pictures. BamBam eventually ended up by his side and was holding his hand.

“So you like things like this?” The alpha asked and Yugyeom wanted to laugh. No, he really didn’t like things like this though he did enjoy spending time with the older boy.

“Sure let’s go with that.” Yugyeom stopped and turned looking at a perfect red and green apple clashing together, it was beautiful. BamBam must have saw him looking because he picked it off and tossed it in the air once before catching it single handedly. He smiled that goofy smile and handed it over to the younger boy.

The omega wolf blushed and put the apple in the bag. BamBam turned away his ears red at the top and a small smile on his face. Jinyoung was staring at them with a grin on his face as Youngjae hovered behind him.

“What?” BamBam spoke in a sassy yet playful tone as Jinyoung responded with an eye roll. Yugyeom ignored them and continued his search for apples. Sometimes he found some other times BamBam found them, most times BamBam put the perfect ones in Yugyeoms bag.

The brunette stopped as he spotted an apple high up that would be perfect for the older boy. He called the white wolf over and handed him his bag as he stood on tip toes and pulled off the wonderful apple. It was a dark red and he rubbed on it once before handing it over to the gray eyed boy with a smile. BamBam put it in his bag and smiled back.

Yugyeom let his instincts take over as he pulled the shorter boy in for a kiss beneath that apple tree. They seemed to sink into each other and the only thing that separated them was Jackson staring wide eyed at them.

“Guys Jaebum wants to head back to the truck and then we can go pick out pumpkins.” Jackson spoke as he held up his bag full.

“Okay then. I’ll take yours and Jackson give yours to Jinyoung or something. Yugyeom wants to check out the petting zoo.” The young alpha smiled as he pushed the shy boy forward. It was worth it though as Jacksons eyes lit up like Christmas lights and then they were off hand in hand towards the small barn.

It really was small and the only thing inside besides a few goats and chickens was a donkey.

“Oh my goodness!” Jackson rushed over to the gray farm animal and immediately began to call it over. By some miracle it listened and came over to the blond who was intent on petting it.

As Yugyeom watched the omega he learned that Jackson was outgoing and yet could be reserved along with the fact that he was very positive about most things. He was a sweetheart and Yugyeom loved that. Where he was sweet BamBam was sassy and quiet. The duo was opening up to each other just at a slow pace.

So of course the taller omega wrapped his arms around Jacksons stomach and leaned against his solid back humming in content, the older froze.

“Yug-Yugyeom.” Jackson whined while trying to escape.

“Yes?” He spoke calmly and was in no rush to let go of the boy.

“N-Nothing.” The blond boy pouted and Yugyeom let out a laugh before letting him go. “…We should get going to the pumpkin patch.” Jackson turned and left with the younger following behind, sure enough they were the last to arrive.

“Hey.” BamBam greeted him and he put on a quick faux smile. That was that was said between the start and the finish of picking pumpkins. Seven large ones and two tiny ones for the twins, Jackson begged Jaebum who gave in pretty quickly. Then they split up again. Jinyoung to the store with Youngjae while everyone, but Mark and Yugyeom moved the pumpkins to the truck.

Eventually though everyone met up in front of the corn maze a little bit late into the afternoon. The lady went over the rules and gave them a map if needed before sending them off.

Mark went with Jaebum down one path and Youngjae went with BamBam down another.  The remaining three took the last path in hopes to be the first ones out.

The corn was tall and sadly taller than Yugyeom so the chance of him cheating and sneaking a peek was impossible. Jinyoung cursed as they hit a dead end and turned sharply bumping into Yugyeom, he apologized and they made another turn.

Straight into a horror scene set inside the maze to scare its challengers. Jinyoung not so fazed neither was Yugyeom, but Jackson was having none of it. To make it better a rustling noise in the corn started later and then someone began to chase them, it only made them become more confused and lots if possible.

They took a sharp turn and then their pursuer finally showed themselves, a scarecrow made of guts and straw. Not a pleasant looking person to see at the moment. The bruenette who was usually fearless was for once terrified and pushed Jinyoung towards the guy as he Jackson took off in opposite directions. He dashed down the paths and back all lost and alone until he saw a light. A light at the end of the end of the tunnel. He smiled wide as he ran the final distance. Sure enough it was the exit from the yellow corn stalks of doom, something that would haunt his nightmares for some time.

Yugyeoms smile dropped as he looked around and saw none of his other pack mates, but then someone shouted behind him and he turned. BamBam was there rambling on about something petty again as he laughed out loud in the empty autumn air and he was perfect in that moment. Without much thought to it the younger picked him up and spun him around chanting that they won over and over.

**…**

Eventually everyone found the exit some by cheating, most by cheating, and others by sheer luck. They were all smiles and giggles however as they loaded into the truck and headed back home.

Once home everyone left back out again to head into town except for Yugyeom and Youngjae. The two omegas cleaned up the fruit and put it in a container for safe keeping.

“Wanna build a fort?” Youngjae asked and Yugyeom looked confused for a moment. “In my room.”

“Sure.” The brunette smiled before dashing up the stairs telling the other omega to follow behind. Youngjaes room was comfy and bright, a contrast to his dark room with little light pouring through the small windows.

“How about we scratch the fort and just relax on your bed.” Yugyeom flopped down onto the soft mattress and moaned at how it seemed to cure all his muscle pains from the day. Youngjae laughed for a second before following the youngers path.

Eventually relaxation turned into singing songs of all kinds until the front door opened and then they rushed over to greet their family. The twins were back and so was BamBam, the older boy avoided him though and it hurt him to watch the other leave without as much as a see you later. They still had dinner, but that was in a short while.

Disappointed and slightly upset Yugyeom turned to leave only for Jinyoung to call out to him and hand him a thick envelope.

“Make a book it helps.”   

Yugyeom really didn’t understand what the older meant until he went upstairs and found the envelope full of todays pictures. Of the scenery, in the truck, or picking apples and so forth. He quickly browsed through all of them and came up with two favorites.

One was of all of them, twins included sitting in the truck, no one knew Jinyoung was taking a picture and so no was posing just doing what they do. And in that photo BamBam had the widest smile on his face that seemed to be brought on by Youngjae who wore a similar smile. The second was a picture of him and BamBam kissing under the apple tree with the light hitting them just right and bringing out the best colors.

Yugyeom smiled and put them on top of the stack before putting all of them away once again. Then he put on the dresser and went downstairs for dinner with his family.  


	4. Victorian Masquerade Mystery

[Outfits for this chapter](https://www.polyvore.com/got7_masquerade_mystery_room/collection?id=7138784)

 

“Youngjae stop complaining.” BamBam threatened as they approached their house after they had ordered Jae to come over and create a crime scene, with little mess. Jae was one of their five semi new neighbors who are now living in the old BTS pack house. The oldest omega was free today and therefore offered to come over and set up the mystery murder room in their house. It was Halloween after all.

That’s pretty much why the brunette omega was complaining in the first place. Jaebum didn’t want to be partners with him, but Mark and now he was stuck with the uh oh duo. Specifically called that because of the several odd scenarios they have gotten themselves into. It really wasn’t fair that he wasn’t going to be protected by the leader and he was going to complain about it to everyone even Jaebum.

They reentered their house and the other members of Jae’s group directed them off to where they needed to be in order to get dressed up. Tonight was Halloween and unlike any other Halloween they were doing a clue sort of mystery room where they had to catch the killer before they all died. After they got into costume they would receive their roles and draw to decide who was going to be the killer.

Youngjae personally liked his simple costume. The role name card was sitting on his bed atop the costume he was assigned. The mail boy. A simple dress shirt with gray pants a pair of suspenders and leather shoes. He put it all on and then picked the hat up, he looked in surprise at the revolver underneath. A bullet was missing.

If he was to put it on his person it would become evident he was holding a gun, so he hid it under his pillow. A sort of good hiding spot, easy but maybe they wouldn’t suspect him. Then he put on the simple black mask and stepped out of his room. Jae was there and held and smiled wide.

“Pick one.” Jae held out a series of wooden sticks with their tips dyed black, Youngjae picked the third. “Got it?” The brunette nodded and handed the stick back. “Okay then. No cell phone and please wait for further instructions in the living room.” This game would be difficult for him because he was the killer. Yep just his luck and he knew who to kill first. Mark Tuan and Im Jaebum.

Speaking of which it seemed that he was the first to take a seat back into the crime house. Second was Yugyeom. Dressed in a similar outfit minus the suspenders and replaced with a couple coats as well as a cravat. His mask was red though and brought out his right red eye, in his hand was a worn book that was well used.

BamBam followed soon after in a white coat and top shirt along with a cravat and dark pants. He wore a pair of dark gloves and had a top hat in his hand with what appeared to be letters inside. Of course after the young alpha was the petty Beta whom Youngjae loved to tease and cuddle with. Jinyoung.

Simple black slacks with a white shirt and gray vest over it, he wore simple leather shoes, similar to the uh oh duo, and wore a dark locket around his neck. Like BamBam he wore a top hat and a thin mask with a flower on it and silk ties. It brought out his orange eyes and was alluring to the point of Youngjae wanting to confess and let the boy win.

He shook it off though as Jackson entered, fussing around with a large briefcase. His outfit was lighter than most of theirs with an ivory cravat and shirt underneath a gray tailcoat jacket along with some gray slacks. Along with the briefcase was a staff and some very uncomfortable looking shoes. The blond omegas mask was black, but lined in silver with another annoying looking flower attached. He took a seat next to Jinyoung who smiled and silently slipped his hand into the betas. It was different from Yugyeom and BamBam who were sitting on opposite ends of the floor, almost like they had to be away from each other.

The last two entered shortly after. Mark in navy blue all over with a lighter blue mask that seemed to central focus on his eye color. His shoes looked comfy and relaxing, as he passed to sit next to the beta and omega who were teasing each other something jingled from one of his pockets.      

Jaebum stepped down the stairs slow and methodical as he smiled overlooking them all. Everyone knew he was going to be the head of the house already there was no if and or buts about it. He wore a white dress shirt and a long dark tailcoat and jacket, his shoes were of a similar shade along with his top hat on his head. A cravat was neatly tucked into his coat and a pocket watch’s chain could be seen hanging out from one of the pockets. A staff he held in his hand tapped as he stepped down a level. To make things better he wore a gold mask rimmed in black with a plethora of feathers sticking off one side.

He was the last to join and dared sit next to Youngjae. He said nothing and eventually all of Day6 met back in the living area with the other seven.

“Welcome my friends to the Victorian Masquerade Mystery.” Jae extended his arms to showcase the room, which looked the same but had hidden crime scene details everywhere. “I will explain how this will work in the simplest terms possible then we will go over whom is whom, but you will _not_ give away whether you are the killer or not. Keep that to yourself.” Jaebum nodded beside him and Jae must have taken it as a sign to continue. “Okay so the game will work like so. A murder has happened in late 1900 in this house, the maid was found dead in the kitchen. One of you killed her, tonight we will find out who. However, every half hour the killer may strike again and one of you could be next. How will you know if you are killed? Well all the killer has to do is stick one of these gold star stickers on your being in a sort of visible location and then boom you are dead after five minutes, we’ll round the time. Whether you notice it or someone else does, you are done for. If you all die without finding the killer then the killer wins, but if you catch the killer you all win.” Jae paused catching his breath before speaking again. “Any questions?...No okay then lets introduce who we are.” Jae pointed to Yugyeom first and the boy blushed at the sudden attention before speaking up.

“Kim Yugyeom a local detective who has come to investigate the murder.”

“BamBam a close friend to the head of the house and one of the maids flings.” BamBam smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the omega across from him on the other end of the couch, Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“I’m Mark the head butler of this household.”

“The chef.” Jinyoung stated simply, a trait Youngjae fancied.     

“Hello I’m Jackson the doctor.”

Youngjae found it easy to place suspicions on the others in the household, almost too easy.

“I’m Youngjae. The mail boy.” Youngjae said the first half in his English topped off with a smile, no one would suspect him. The latter half of the sentence was in Korean, a language he knew well.

“Last but not least I am the head of the house Im Jaebum.”

Jae waited a minute as everyone’s eyes wondered looking out for the killer.

“Okay well now that everyones been introduced you may begin the game.” Jae stepped back and smiled widely with a creepy smile. Meanwhile all seven boys sat there and looked at each other for a minute before pointing fingers.

“What’s in there?” BamBam asked Yugyeom pointing his head in the direction of the book.

“Nothing much.” Yugyeom responded shoving the book under him so he was sitting on it, he had hoped to tempt the other boy to not try and take it. Everyone knew that was going to fail though. 

Youngjae stood and walked into the crime scene aka the kitchen. He found Sungjin raiding their fridge and could instantly tell it was an act as the boy handed him several pages of gold star stickers. Still the boy left with a tub of ice cream that was some odd flavor that was probably Jacksons.

“Find anything?” Jaebum spoke behind him and Youngjae crammed the stickers down further into his pockets before shaking his head and looking very obvious.

“No-o.” He silently cursed himself for stuttering. Jaebum took no mind to it though and crept further into the kitchen, Youngjae turned and looked finding it surprising that no one else had followed. Killing Jaebum now though would only make himself obvious so he had to lay low. The explored the kitchen while the uh oh duo explored their written works together.

After about a half hour of nothing the first clue was found in a dresser drawer. Jaebum was practically glued to Jinyoung as he read the letter and even followed the boy when they went to investigate the maids room, which was just the library. They came back without clues though and therefore gathered everyone again.

“Spill the beans what object did everyone get?” Jackson stated slamming his briefcase on the table. Jinyoung set down the locket as Mark held onto a set of a few keys, his hand holding Jinyoungs. BamBam had the letters while Yugyeom had the book leaving Jaebum with the pocket watch and Youngjae with nothing. All eyes were instantly on the omega without an item.

“Look I had no where to hide it and it looks really suspicious.”

“Oh yeah what is it?” Mark tempted with a little bit of a playful tone in his voice.

“A revolver with one bullet missing.” Someone gasped around the room and that’s when they all seemed to come to a conclusion, he must have done it. By some miracle though he was saved by Jaebum standing with his arms held up in a silencing manner.

“Now how can we assume one of you didn’t do it?” Jaebum shot Youngjae a smirk, the younger just scoffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Jinyoung you are dead!” Jae shouted from the banister and everyone looked over to the raven haired boy who fell dramatically to the floor. That’s when the gold star sticker pressed onto his palm became clear. Though Youngjae hadn’t interacted with Jinyoung and therefore meant he had an accomplice. Someone who would kill for him, someone who he currently despised.

Jackson was the only one who seemed really upset by Jinyoungs sudden death while the remaining three seemed skeptical, Jaebum excluded because he was clearly in on it. Now they had to wait a half hour to strike again, easier said then done.

“It was Jaebum!” Yugyeom shouted standing on the couches. Jinyoung sat up from being dead and scolded him for ruining the plush pillows. Mark ignored the antics and glared at Jaebum before sauntering over and bowing before speaking in the collected manner a butler should have.

“Mr. Jaebum would it be wrong of me to accuse you of murder?”

“Think what you must.” Jaebum responded before shooing the older boy away.

“Jaebum would do no such thing!” Youngjae defended him, if Jaebum got knocked down so would he. The omega wrapped his arms defensively around the leader before growling at Mark. The brave blue eyed beta backed down not wanting to get into a fight with Youngjae, if he did he would probably get killed by Jaebum himself.

“Stop it!” BamBam interjected and threw his hat to the ground. “We can’t assume anything so please just think this through.”

“You act like this matters. It’s just a game-“

“Just a game, just a game!” BamBam began to shout and Youngjae hid behind his alpha. Yugyeom held onto BamBams arms trying to hold him back, but laughing to much to properly do so.  Even BamBam broke character and stared laughing crazily. That’s when Jackson, who no one noticed had disappeared, reappeared with the revolver in his hands. He set it down and the remaining six gathered around the coffee table.

“Speak up Youngjae.” Jacksons voice was strict and it was clear it was a survival game no longer a teamwork game, hell it wasn’t even one to start with.

“Okay look I don’t know where that was I just found it in the kitchen.”

“Kitchen? Are you assuming Jinyoung killed her because if you are then rethink because Jinyoung is dead.” Youngjae watched as Jackson pointed to Jinyoungs corpse. Then he saw Jae tap his watch out of the corner of his eye and knew that half an hour had passed. Rather fast to maybe it wasn’t even half an hour, but shortened down to fit Jae’s time. Still it was time to make a kill and he knew who.

“There is nothing wrong with assuming that he may have been the killer, however now one of us is the killer and that’s that. Open the case Jacks.” Youngjae stated his voice cold, they would not find out.

“Why should I?” Jackson stood protecting himself and hiding the case.

“Got something to hide?” Jaebum tempted and the bond scowled before opening the case, inside was most common medicines. One though had a label that was peeling, when Jaebum pulled it off the half gone bottle fully it was clear that it was poison.

“You did it!” Yugyeom shouted with a laugh and it became obvious that this was a game to him. Youngjae skirted past Mark and stuck one of the gold star stickers that he stuck onto his finger seconds ago to his coat. Since the boy was in the back and this looked like a casual crossing no one should suspect a thing. Jaebum must have seen what he was doing because he followed suit and wrapped his arms protectively against the omega.

Youngjae was not pleased to find Jaebum hugging him after ditching him for Mark, though seeing the alpha let him go after Mark made him happy. He silently cursed his mixed emotions and fragile heart. The omega tuned out of the conversation as he waited for the five minutes to pass.

BamBam held the poison bottle in hand and opened it taking a sniff before shrugging and downing the bottle. Seconds later he screamed out exclaims of its apple juice. Jaebum laughed heartedly and tapped the boy on the back a few times. When he pulled away there was the gold sticker. Was that even allowed?

“Mark and BamBam you are dead!” Apparently so. Jae smirked looking at the four remaining boys while the two new dead either just took a seat on the floor or dramatically fell. Youngjae looked at Jackson and pointed a shaky finger at him.

“The poison was lethal and you brought it!” Youngjae shouted deciding to accuse Jackson of such a crime because it seemed to fit the scenario.

“No I saw Jaebum place the sticker on BamBam I swear!” Jackson was waving his walking stick widely as he blamed Jaebum. Yugyeom stayed silent as he read over the notes in the diary.

“I blame you!” Yugyeom finally shouted pointing at Jaebum. It was war now so Youngjae quickly walked over and sided with Yugyeom, he hid behind the taller and while no one was looking stuck a star on.

“Jaebum is guilty!” Jackson shouted as Yugyeom echoed close behind, Youngjae nodded to make it look believable.

“Think again.”

“Yugyeom is dead!” Dowoon shouted from wherever causing the other to clutch at his heart and fall dramatically. Taking the chance Youngjae took the revolver from the table and pointed it at Jackson.

“Youngjae?!” Jackson shouted half surprised but half knowing. Youngjae turned and fired the gun on Jaebum before doing the same to Jackson, both fell to the floor leaving the brunette omega the last one standing. While basking in his glory the lights went out.

He froze not daring to even breathe. Then something touched his back and he screamed out before swinging.

“Holy shit!” Jackson cried out and that’s when Youngjae peered his eyes open to find Jaebum nursing his nose that was dripping blood. Nice Job, he gave a bloody nose. That’s what he deserves for scaring him.

After Jaebum was all better everyone gathered on the couch and Youngjae cradled Myeong.

“It was difficult to find out who it was at first, but after Mark and BamBam fell it became quite clear who was staying out the mess. Mostly because he had an unaccounted for accomplice.” Jinyoung deducted as he stroked Jacksons blond hair.

“Wow you should become a real detective.” Youngjae smiled and praised the other boy before he was a blushing mess.

Soon Day6 left and they all just ended up in a cuddle heap in front of the fire. The mystery was fun, but cliché maybe next Halloween they could invite seventeen to play with them. Oh well, next year.

Youngjae took off his mask and instantly Jaebum gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear.

“Killed by my kiss.”

Sure enough there was a gold sticker on his white dress shirt indicating that he really was killed by a boy who loved him to the point of even cheating in a childs game for him. Youngjae smiled and snuggled in deeper cooing slightly before letting the warmth lull him to sleep.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on request(s) for those who left one and will get them done soon  
> {Sorry if this scenario seemed confusing}


	5. Haunted School Slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me_Lyrics_GotBTS requested: Is it possible to do a haunted slumber party with six members at a school? They search the school for the haunting voice and encounter some weird things. In the end, it's actually just one of the other members sleepwalking??? IDK what I'm saying, but yeah. There's no particular ship just everyone/everyone.
> 
> (Hello and thank you for requesting <3)

“So, whose idea was it exactly to do this?” Jinyoung asked rubbing his forehead with slight irritation. “And better yet where is BamBam?” Yugyeom smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Look Jinyoung this is supposed to be fun so let’s just forget about BamBam and focus on what we are really here for.” Jaebum persuaded as Jackson continued to scoot under the desk.

Tonight they were granted permission by Hoshi who worked at the local elementary school to use a classroom for a haunted slumber party. Of course the boy agreed and thanked them for the idea, wanting to do it with his whole pack sometime but in a larger school setting do to the number of them.

Everyone was all for it after all it meant another night off from the twins. A win and a loss, or was it? Really depends on the person. For example Jackson was sulking in the corner with a very skittish Youngjae who made a fort out of desks and is sleeping like a caterpillar in a cocoon smack dab in the center. Jaebum was holding Mark close and Yugyeom was laying down on Jinyoungs lap, despite the many protests from the orange eyed beta.

“A night of various spooky tales and paranormal sightings.” Yugyeom spoke in an enchanted tone with gestures and everything, it didn’t really help. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and laid down onto his sleeping bag with Yugyeom on his chest. The younger boy could be very annoying at points, but for now he was fine. For now.

“I’ll start!” Mark shouted enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face. They all knew it wouldn’t take much for the scaredy cats, or cat because who knew where the hell BamBam was, to get spooked. “A few months ago in this very school an accident happened to an unfortunate teacher. They were just conducting a simple chemistry experiment when it happened.” Youngjae had shifted out of his safety fort and was now making his way over to the raven haired beta.

“I heard about this too.” Jaebum continued. “The teacher mixed two chemicals incorrectly and blew his face off. Boom!” Youngjae shrieked a bit and scampered on top of Yugyeom who whined about it. Jinyoung pushed them both off and smiled. The rest of the story became tuned out as he watched the younger boys fight or so it was until their flashlights went off. The classroom became dead silent and no moved at all.

It was all good though as the flashlight came on seconds later. Several of let out sighs of relief.

“Nice joke Jaebum.” Jinyoung stated as he laughed shook of the little worry that embedded in him in that moment of darkness.

“I didn’t do anything.” Jaebums voice was serious and they all could tell.

“Then who did?” Youngjae asked from where he was basically koala-ed to Yugyeom who was smiling like a jester.

“Guys it was just a made up story rela-“ Mark never finished as the flashlight went out again and then the thunder started followed by some weird moaning began. The creepy kind not sexual kind at all.

By some unspoken agreement they all stood and gathered near the only other exit. Jinyoung pushed Jaebum forward and nodded towards the door. Hell he was the head alpha he could protect himself.

Then the door handle jiggled and the lighting sent cliché flashes. Of course they were all screaming and scrambling out of there like it was nothing. Jackson in the lead with Mark close behind. Jaebum was the last as he slammed the door closed and they now resided in on of the other classroom.

“Okay what is going on?” Jackson asked in a slightly panicked voice.

“I don’t know.” Jaebum admitted as he only intended to tell the spooky story as a joke and this all seemed really staged.

“Do you-Do you think that the teachers out there?” Youngjae asked as he practically dug his nails into Yugyeoms bare arms, still not daring to let the younger boy go. Mark shook his head and was about to speak when the moaning returned and this time tried to form coherent sentences.

“Yugyeom you go!” Youngjae finally let go of the boy and pushed him out towards the door. Being the fearless one the boy shrugged and opened the door. He looked out and then smiled.

“See nothing to worry a-“ His sentence was cut off as he was pulled from the door frame and his screams echoed throughout the hallway.

“Nope!” Jackson was barreling through the next door and then the next before everyone reached out into the hallway. They stood there for a second before they began to split up between going up the stairs and down. Jinyoung raced down with Jaebum as everyone else followed Mark.

Static noises began to fill the hallways before creepy childrens laughter did, they changed direction and chased after the others.

“Let’s get to the car.” Jaebum declared the the orange eyed beta hoping it would bring some sense of peace. They raced to the car and met up with the others minus the two youngest.

“Whose got the keys?!” Youngjae shrieked, the poor omega was a fool for haunted things. When it dawned on them that no had the keys Youngjae broke down in tears and clung even harder to Mark.

“Guys!” Yugyeoms voice rang out from an unknown location and when it called again they looked up. There he was the youngest omega holding the keys out of the window where they were supposed to sleep. “Catch.” He was about to drop them when a shadow appeared behind him and dragged him back in, slamming the windows and muffling his screams.

“Well we know where the keys are.” Jaebum stated hoping to lighten the mood a bit, it didn’t work to well. “SO who wants to go get them?”

No one raised a hand or said anything.

“I’ll do it.” Jinyoung stated raising his hand and shrugging. “It’s no problem.”

“I’ll go with him.” Jackson declared settling on the betas side. The raven haired beta couldn’t help but let a sly smile out, he was happy to have the brave omega beside him. When no one else volunteered the duo went back inside to brave the school and creepy chemistry teacher. The doors creaked slightly as they reentered and both boys took a deep breath before slowly making their way back to the classroom.

When they entered the classroom it really wasn’t like they left it. Mostly do to their stuff being hastly rearranged and the blood stains all over the floor, poor Yugyeom. An unspoken agreement was made by the two boys as they searched the room for the keys. Jinyoungs hand moved against the floor until they hit a metal object that jingled slightly. He held them up in triumph just as the moaning returned, it was very close almost beside him.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson let out a cry of terror as he grabbed the betas hand and dragged him away. Together they raced back to the front entrance only to find it locked. The beta cursed silently as he thought of every possible option. A hand rested on his shoulder and he didn’t dare scream, but turned around and came face to face with a shy smiling Yugyeom. The poor omega had a wound on the top of his head and he laughed slightly.

“Hey sorry Jinyoung.” The beta raised his fists ready to hit. “Don’t kill me!” Yuygeom cowered and that’s when they realized Jackson had fainted. “It was BamBam all along he was sleepwalking of a sorts and now he’s fine. Minor head injury, but fine.” Yugyeom smiled and Jinyoung was not buying it. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, but we are not staying here.”

“Okay deal.” Yugyeom gave Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek before dashing over and using his height to unlock the lock on the top of the door. It opened and Jaebum barreled in worried.

After the situation was passed around and explained they all laughed before agreeing to never do something like this for a while.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (my apologizes for it being kind of bad) and thanks to all those who requested I had fun


End file.
